The Discovery of Passion
by Cheska.Smith
Summary: After an encounter in the Prefect's bathroom, the discovery of passion ensues for Harry and Tom.


This is what Harry needed. After a day of being handed out homework by the foot, all he required was to relax in the prefect bathroom. To wade through the warm water, and feel the soft bubbles pop against his skin. He would also be alone; something that he could never seem to get the time for.

Harry rounded the last corridor and saw the bathroom door coming into view, but something unexpected made him stop. He could smell the sweet aroma of the bath scents wafting up the passage.  
'Great, just brilliant,' he sighed, disappointed that the much needed time to himself had slipped from his grasp.

Regardless of this, he entered the steamy room. It had never been like this before. He always preferred it warm and not resembling a sauna.  
Harry placed his towel on the side and wiping the condensation from his glasses, he looked round for the other occupant, but the steam was so dense that he could not see anything past his outstretched hand.

It resembled thick pea soup, and the air was heavy as Harry struggled to breathe.  
'Hello?' he said with trepidation, his voice heavy from the heat of the room. 'Is anyone here?'  
'What do you want?' a vacant but familiar voice replied. 'I do not like to be disturbed'.

To not bump into anything or anyone, Harry held out his arms while he trudged through the dense white, trying to seek out the source of the voice.  
'I could say the same,' Harry answered, continuing to step forward.  
Somewhere in the room, a small chuckle sounded, and before he could fall into the bath, Harry felt a hand pull him back from the edge.

On his heels, he turned and at last saw the other occupier. Tom Riddle, the Prefect for Slytherin, stood watching the spluttering Harry. His breath hitched and tongue tied, for all the times he came here, Tom had never been present.

'Why are you here?' Harry questioned him, trying to remain calm.  
Why oh why did Tom have to be here? Of all people, why him?  
'You are welcome then,' Tom said, stepping back.

Harry furrowed his brows, then it hit him:  
'Oh, umm, yeah, thanks,' Harry responded, running several fingers through his untameable and now damp hair.  
'As for why I am here,' Tom began. 'Due to being absorbed by a charming muggle writer, I missed my allocated time'.

Along with the heat of the room, his silken voice had Harry melting from the inside. It was like liquid velvet; Tom was always so well spoken, even when he was angry and annoyed.  
'Oh, okay'.

Harry did not know what else to say, he was distracted by the fact that Tom was stood in front of him wearing nothing but a towel. And a tight one too which left minimal amounts to the imagination.  
Harry traced his eyes down the lithe figure. Tom's arms were crossed; restricting the view of his chest, but below, the towel was straining against the supple bulge of his penis.

'Harry?' Tom's voice drawled, noticing Harry's day dream and fixation. 'I am getting back in. You are welcome to join me, if you wish?'  
And with that, he turned and walked through the mist; creating an opening to show him where to get in.

While Harry followed Tom with his gaze, he witnessed something that made him feel as though his jaw had hit the floor.  
Over his shoulder and looking toward Harry, Tom dropped the towel to reveal his smooth round buttocks.

Against the instinct to divert his eyes, Harry stared as Tom lowered himself into the hot water, and flexing, he slid both hands across his sweaty body, to then caress and grip that curved ass.  
It was an amazing sight to watch.

Without further hesitation, Harry undressed to join him, but not without difficulty. He was sweating, and the scene he had bore witness to did not help matters either.  
Once disrobed, Harry covered his arousal to not let Tom see that he had an uncomfortable erection. Made more so by the fact that he was now watching his every move from the bath's side.

Harry inhaled with a hiss as he stepped into the steamy water, feeling it cascade over his tense muscles.  
'If it is bothering you,' Tom said as he swam over to Harry. 'I can cool it down'.

'Please,' he responded, and with a wave of his hand, Tom cooled it to suit Harry's limit.  
His body relaxing, Harry continued to submerge himself until he was unable to touch the bottom.

Although Harry swam round, Tom was still staring, and as he made his way back to the side, the other boy joined him.  
'How is the water?' Tom said, resting his elbow on the side and exposing his bare and pale chest. 'I prefer it hot, always have'.

'Why's tha-' Harry started, but Tom cut him off.  
'Perhaps, that is a question for another time. For now, I wish to swim'.  
However, he did not get very far, for in an instant, Tom was pulled back by Harry who took the chance and joined their lips into a perfect unison.

For a moment, Tom seemed to stiffen until he relaxed into the kiss.  
After his lips parted and allowed Harry to explore with his tongue; it was warm and loving.  
He moaned with pleasure as Tom's fingers became tangled in his hair, and Harry responded by wrapping his arms round the taller boy's back to glide them down his spine.

Their wet bodies ground against each other, and Harry could feel Tom's manhood pressing against his thigh.  
He wanted to touch it; to make Tom experience intense bliss.  
But, when Harry reached for the engorged member, the boy recoiled and sprang back in shock.

'T-Tom?' Harry said his voice hoarse from the kiss. 'I'm sorry, I-'  
'No!' Tom gasped as he moved away, scrunching his face in confusion. 'I need to go. I have to think'.  
And making his way back over to the side, Tom got out, leaving Harry alone with his own thoughts for company.

And he slapped the water, cursing himself for making that mistake.  
'Now Tom hates, and will never want anything to do with me again,' Harry thought, and a small sob escaped his lips.  
Why did he have to have a crush on the one person who will never reciprocate?

Tom had once let slip to Harry that he looked down on anyone who depended on others. He hated that notion. To Tom, it was weak to love and give yourself up to another in any way possible.  
That was why he never took up the offers he had been given in the past.

Ever since they had met, Tom was always the lone wolf.  
The one who everybody thought they knew, but in fact knew little about. He was always careful, for whenever Tom talked, he would only speak about subjects which interested him; never about himself. And no one ever noticed. Tom was good at that, and it was one of the many reasons why Harry admired and _loved_ the boy.

But tonight, Harry could not figure out what happened. It was as if the unemotional, detached, and cold boy had been replaced by _something else_. This unnerved him. For all Tom's faults, the thought of him changing made Harry ache.

Tom was a rarity, and he wanted nothing to alter that.  
Harry dried and dressed, deciding that now would be the best time to go to bed, and made his way to the Gryffindor dormitory.

'What took you mate?' Ron asked from across their room when Harry entered. 'You missed tea'.  
He was in no mood to chat, but his friend looked hopeful for an answer.  
'Just got lost in thought, that's all'.  
'Oh, fair enough,' Ron replied with a yawn.

After that, the issue of him vanishing was dropped, and Harry could not have been more thankful.  
All he wanted now was to try and forget about tonight. While drifting off, he hoped that Tom would somehow force the memory aside.

One week on, and Harry was still thinking about what happened with Tom in the Prefect bathroom. Every time they came into contact, he would become wide eyed and scurry off. However, on the bright side, Harry had not heard any rumours about Tom becoming what he feared: promiscuous.

But, it was to be on the following Saturday that they would come into direct contact.  
Harry was walking towards the Room of Requirement to escape from the crowds of the Common room. When he rounded the final corner, Harry collided with Tom; knocking several books from his arms.

'Sorry,' Harry said while regaining his footing. 'Let me help'.  
Tom shot him an angry look, and for a moment, it looked as though his eyes had turned red.  
'No,' he said in his usual well spoken voice, still calm under pressure. 'I can do it; I do not need your help'.

Harry dropped the books back on the floor with a huff and walked round him.  
Although he wanted to help Tom, his attitude was driving Harry to the point of tears. And the last thing he wanted was for Tom to see him as a weakling.  
'Wait! Harry, please stop!'

Harry continued to walk, ignoring Tom's calls, until he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.  
'I-I'm sorry Harry'.  
'What?' Harry said while turning, bemused at the sudden apology.  
'I am sorry,' Tom muttered, looking to the floor and gripping his arm. 'What happened, I-'.  
'The other night,' Harry replied, still shocked. 'I made a mistake Tom, and I know that now'.

Still staring at the floor, Tom continued:  
'No, you didn't. I made the m-mistake of running off,' his voice sounded as though he were trying to keep back sobs.

'Tom, please don't, let's just move on. I can forge-'.  
'No!' Tom's shouted, his voice echoing throughout the hallway. 'Let me explain'.  
Harry let him continue, nodding and humming in agreement.

Tom raised his head, and looked Harry in the eyes.  
'That night, I had been planning it for a while,' he said, smiling at the thought. 'I wanted to meet you in private. You are always round those _friends_ of yours, I could not think of anything else without being harassed. I made sure everything was in place, and that no one would disturb us. You have no idea how much sleep I lost. But I got scared and ran off'.

'Tom Riddle, scared?' Harry said with a small chuckle. 'I can't believe it!'  
'I told you, let me explain'.

Tom looked angry again, and his eyes had turned a dark shade of red.  
'I even tried researching how to attract a boy - from a few magazines I bought in a newsagent by the _Orphanage_ \- and all they said were to lure him in by exposing your body. Merlin, I hated doing that'.

Harry nodded again, not quite believing that Tom was opening himself up like this.  
'But who am I kidding, there is no point in me even trying,' Tom said, sniffing and rubbing his eyes. 'I know what you must think of me now. I am a w-worthless and unlovable c-creature, so what's the point, n-no one will ever l-love me'.

And before Harry, Tom Riddle broke down in torrent of tears. It was strange to watch. He had never seen him cry, not once. Yet there Tom was, arms wrapped round himself; mimicking the comfort he craved, and sobbing for the world to hear.  
' _Tom_ ,' Harry whispered, reaching out to cradle the boy in his arms. 'Don't you dare think that about yourself. Tom Marvolo Riddle, you have no idea how much I care for you'.

Through the tears, Tom looked up at Harry with a quizzical expression.  
'Huh?'  
'You heard me,' Harry replied, now on the floor and cuddling Tom close. 'I have loved you for years. I never said anything because you always cursed anyone who would come near you like that'.

'But,' Tom said, resting his head on Harry's chest and blowing his nose in a tissue. 'I thought that you d-didn't like me that way, so _I_ never said anything. And for all those p-people, the one person I want is you, that's why they got cursed. It was n-never _you_ '.

Then lifting him to level with his face, Harry wiped away the tears and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Tom continued to weep into Harry's robes, releasing Merlin knows how many years of pent up emotions. When Harry was sure Tom was relaxed, he asked him something that had been on his mind.

'Can I ask you something?' Harry said, hearing Tom snort with a small snigger.  
'You already h-have, but go ahead,' he replied.  
'Why do you like the bath so hot?'  
Harry waited for Tom's reply; the silence seemed to never end.

'At the _Orphanage_ , we are never allowed to have hot showers or baths,' Tom replied, almost inaudible. 'But here, I can'.  
He broke down again, and Harry understood why Tom craved affection. While growing up, he too had experienced the same feelings.  
So Harry let Tom cry for as long as he needed.

For a while, they sat their together on the floor. Tom still cuddled against Harry's chest, and protected with his arms.  
It was blissful to say the least, and Harry smiled; relishing this moment.  
'I can hear all your insides working,' Tom said, breaking the silence and raising himself off of Harry's chest.  
'That's a good thing though. It means I'm still ali-'

Harry was cut off by Tom's lips crashing down onto his own. They were still swollen from crying, but supple and exhilarating. And when Harry opened up, he could feel that same tongue exploring his mouth like he did in the bath.  
Straddling Tom's hips, Harry gripped his face as each fought for dominance. After Harry settled, he could feel his and Tom's bulges come into contact, making them moan into the kiss and swirl their tongues deeper with hunger.

To breathe, Harry let go of Tom who was also in need of air.  
'Come with me,' Harry whispered, rising from floor and holding out his hand. 'I want to show you something'.  
He quirked an eyebrow, but still rose and took hold of the hand.

Down the remainder of the corridor, Harry led him to the Room of Requirement.  
'Harry,' Tom laughed. 'I already know about this room'.  
'Ah,' Harry answered with a smirk. 'But do you know about _this_?'  
With that, a door appeared and opened to a room which left Tom speechless.

Draped in black and green velvet, a roaring fire and candles in small alcoves were the only source of light in the dark abode. Opposite the grand four poster bed, paddles, whips, and other toys graced a wall. Harry often came here to relieve his needs with the toys, but this was the first time he had dared to share his hideaway with another.

'What do you think?' Harry asked, taking in Tom's shocked reaction.  
'H-Harry I do not know if I-I mean, wow, just, wow,' Tom replied, his mouth dry.

Harry stepped over to the bed and leant against it, regarding the wary looking boy.  
'Are you willing Tom?' Harry said, getting a look of confusion from him. 'Will you let me please you? _Tom Riddle_ , what I could do to you. That little ass of yours would look so good paddled rosy. _Yes_ , nice and red for Harry'.

He sucked on a finger, and looked Tom up and down with desire; imagining all the different scenarios.  
'Harry, this is all so new, and I have never had, you know'.

' _Merlin_ ,' Harry breathed with lust. 'Please Tom; let me take care of you. And don't worry, we won't try any of the hard stuff, we'll save that for another time'.  
Tom thought it over. He had wanted him for so long, and now that he and Harry were-  
'We are together now, right?' Tom asked to put his mind at rest.

In answer to his question, Harry strode back over and kissed him on the cheek.  
'I have wanted to be with you for Merlin knows how long. Yes, we're together, if that's okay with you?'  
Tom smiled and sighed with relief. He now knew what his answer will be, after all, how could he say anything else?

'Of course, that is why, and I cannot believe I am saying this, do what you wish'.  
'Really?' Harry said, bemused at his submission.  
'Yes, make me yours. Make me scream, moan, cry, and beg for it,' then lowering his face to meet Harry's ear, Tom whispered. ' _Breed me Harry Potter. Fuck me hard_ '.

He chuckled; and Harry's member twitched.  
'You see, those magazines were not _just_ about how to attract a boy. I have often imagined myself submitting to you,' Tom said, smirking at him and needing the bulge showing in his companion's trousers. 'That is right, there was _so_ much more. But things I want to try _only_ with you, and I never share. _Anything_ '.  
'Neither do I,' Harry responded, feeling the familiar ache and rush of blood.

And weaving Tom's hand into his own, Harry walked to the bed and led down as the taller boy remained standing.  
'I want you to strip,' he said, not taking his eyes off the tent, straining and twitching against his trousers. 'And do it nice and slow; I want to take you all in. Make your cock bounce for me'.

'As you wish,' Tom breathed voice deep from desire.  
Before Tom turned away, he saw Harry undo his trousers and grip the growing mound.  
' _Tom_ ,' Harry moaned. 'Please, I- _Fuck_ '.

His robe was the first to go. Tom unhooked the ties and let it fall from his shoulders; crumpling on the floor. Next: the shirt. He ripped it from his torso, revealing his pale and wide back. And when he heard Harry release a low growl, Tom slid his finger tips across it and the sides.

The last item to be discarded was the trousers; Tom had been looking forward to this part. He ran his fingers down and lowered them underneath the hem to then cast a seductive glance over his shoulder at Harry.  
And after playing with his ass, Tom released one to unbutton them, but he had a surprise for the pleading boy.

Tom turned on the spot, allowing Harry to bask in the subtle contours of his body, and with both hands now working at the zip; he began to pull them down, setting free a large and veined erection from its confines.

'You d-didn't wear b-boxers,' Harry asked, stroking the hardened flesh as he gazed upon Tom's naked visage; eyes drifting towards the proud and leaking manhood.  
'I never do,' Tom answered, hands placed on his hips and thrusting them forward to make it bounce in place. 'I prefer to go, what is the expression? _Commando_ '.  
'Oh god!' Harry cried, rising from the bed in time with his strokes. 'Tom! _Please_ '.  
'What do you want to do Harry?'  
'Let me suck you! Please-just, I can't'.  
'Of course'.

When Harry removed his clothes and chucked them across the room, Tom climbed on the bed and straddled the smaller boy's legs so their penises touched.  
Within them, nerves were set on fire, and rolling over, Harry wrapped a hand round Tom's erection; making him hiss.

While careful to not let him go over the edge, Harry stroked, though unable to contain himself any longer, he led in between Tom's legs, and testing his preferences, Harry bit the sides. But when Tom imbedded his fingers into Harry's raven hair, he growled and swirled his tongue round the bulbous tip, knowing the action had been met with approval.  
'Please,' Tom moaned. 'More give me more'.

He smirked up at the boy and complied. Across Tom's thighs, and up his stomach to play with a nipple, Harry caressed while he worked on the twitching manhood.  
For a teenager, Tom was well endowed. His thick veined shaft and tight balls had Harry's mouth salivating, making his own jump and throb against Tom's leg.  
He could not wait to be inside him.

Harry engulfed and sucked hard; the taste of it was delicious. Once or twice he grazed the member with his teeth, and Tom liked it, for he grabbed the back of Harry's head and started thrusting into his mouth. Each one causing Harry to gag and his throat to constrict round the large phallus, sending streams of saliva onto the bed.

The suction of Harry's mouth and his dominance had Tom moaning for everyone to hear.  
' _ **Harry**_ _ **Potter**_ ,' Tom hissed in Parseltongue, and upon hearing his name spoken in the ancient language, Harry hollowed his cheeks, grabbed Tom's balls, and rubbed that sensitive perineum.

Tom shuddered and rose from the bed. His orgasm came in full force. Wave after wave of pleasure swam over his body, swallowing him in a pool of warmth and tingles.

And collapsing into the silky black sheets, he panted as the buzz in his mind calmed and reached out for Harry. Tom wanted him close, so trailing his fingers across the sweaty body, Harry joined the exasperated boy.

'What about you?' Tom asked, his voice still raspy. 'Don't you want me to, you know?'  
But Harry shook his head and smiled.  
'No. The only thing that matters to me is pleasing you,' he said. 'Besides; I think if you touched me there, I would be finished'.

And after a moment's pause, resting his hand on Tom's stomach, Harry continued:  
'You're beautiful Tom, so intelligent and talented; so pale and handsome'.  
Tom blushed and turned away, burying his face in the pillows. Evil, cold, and psychotic have all been _some_ of the words that were often muttered, but never those used by Harry. No one had ever been this kind to him.

Harry caressed Tom's high cheek bones and moved his head back so their eyes would meet.  
Green met red, and Harry frowned.  
'Why do your eyes turn red?' he asked, still stroking the tender skin.  
Tom shut them and furrowed his brows, causing Harry to think he had once again stuck his foot in it.

However, instead of retreating, Tom answered:  
'When I experience some form of emotion, they turn red'.  
His voice was low, and Harry had to lean in to hear him.  
'Growing up, everyone said it was because I came from the Devil'.

A shiver ran down Tom's spine as he spoke. To this day, the images of abuse from childhood still haunted his waking hours.  
'But I do not wish to think about that now, it would spoil this, and I cannot let that happen'.  
'I understand,' Harry replied, resting a hand on Tom's shoulder to rub it.  
'Thank you,' Tom said, moving closer to kiss him.

Harry submitted to the kiss, and let Tom lead. But, when he began to grab his manhood, Harry pulled away; leaving a bemused Tom on the bed.

'Don't you remember?' he questioned, watching Tom's penis growing back to full mast. ' _I'm_ going to please _you_ , not the other way round'.  
After each word Harry spoke, he turned Tom over, to then bind his hands to the headboard, spreading him out on the bed.  
His cheeks were parted, and that delectable rosebud had at last been exposed.

Harry took in the sight, and leaning in, he ran a hand over Tom's smooth skin, gliding between his legs; making him shudder with pleasure.  
'First,' Harry said as he covered his eyes, then stepped back to admire the pliant boy. 'Your ass needs some attention. What do you want me to do?'  
Tom wiggled and pushed his hips upwards, motioning what he had in mind.  
'Spank me,' he moaned. 'I have been a naughty boy. Punish me Harry, teach me how to submit'.

Tom thrust his hips up again and Harry could not take it. He summoned a horse crop from the wall and struck Tom's buttocks; causing him to cry out and tug against his restraints.  
'And why are you a naughty boy?' Harry asked, whipping him again.  
'F-for-uhhh fuck! For touching you,' Tom said, unable to breath as Harry continued to punish those luscious bubbles of flesh. 'Please! More-give me more _**m-master**_ '.  
Harry could not believe it; Tom had called him master in Parseltongue.

Stunned, Harry whipped until he shone a pretty crimson colour; each blow making Tom jump and plead.  
'Do you like what master is doing?' Harry said, halting to admire his handiwork. 'Are you a good boy now?'  
Tom flexed his back and whimpered into the pillow.

'What was that? I said do you like what master is doing?' Harry repeated.  
'Yes,' Tom said, clenching his pert cheeks and closing the bare hole.  
He screamed as the crop hit him again, but this time it clipped his tight balls.  
'M-master please! Fuck me- _hard!_ '  
'What was that?' Harry chuckled, walking by to stroke along the writhing boy's spine.  
' _ **I-I want you to fuck me. Make Tom Riddle your bitch**_ '.

For now, Harry chose to keep Tom bound and blind. The Slytherin green material looked fetching against his white skin.  
'This may feel strange,' Harry murmured against Tom's ass, kissing a cheek and taking in his delicious scent. 'If you want me to stop then say so'.

Tom nodded his consent, and Harry beamed with delight.  
From a chest of drawers, he produced an ornate bottle of lubricant, coated his fingers in the ointment and ran them over Tom's burning skin.

With care, he eased one passed the tight ring of muscles; hearing Tom wince in pain. But Harry knew better. If he stopped, then Tom would experience more pain, so despite his pleas, Harry continued until his finger had disappeared.

'Harry,' Tom cried, clenching round the intrusion. 'It hurts, give me more-ahhhh!'  
He was cut off by the feeling of something nudging against his prostate.  
'Oh God! Please! Merlin-fuck!' Tom howled as he came back down from his high.

'Does it hurt now?' Harry teased, to which Tom shook his head and moaned as the finger pulled out.  
'No,' Tom mumbled, clenching his ass, trying to stop them from leaving. 'I want-I need'.  
'Shhh,' Harry cooed, stroking Tom's back. 'It's okay; I'll give you what you need'.

In response, Tom lifted his hips from the bed and pulled the restraints, begging for his limbs to be released.  
'Please,' he said against the pillows. 'Set me free so I can see you'.  
'Not yet,' Harry replied, spanking Tom's ass again to see him jump. 'First I have another surprise for you'.

Again, he moaned into the pillows and stooped his back, revealing himself for a further teasing. Harry growled and levelled his face with the crease to press his tongue against the entrance. It flicked against the virgin hole while experienced hands caressed the abused and warm flesh surrounding the orifice. Sweaty with a hint of leftover talcum powder, Tom's scent had Harry lapping it up with delight.

Each lick made the tight sphincter tense for a moment to then relax, and Harry's tongue further explored the heat. He reached underneath to need the boy's firm balls, feeling the willing body beneath him twitch and writhe in pleasure.  
To enhance his bliss, he trailed two finger tips over Tom's prominent vertebrae and raked them back down, forcing a hiss from him.  
But when Harry pushed past the barrier, a low and lustful groan escaped the bound boy's lips.

The feeling of a tongue inside him had sent Tom into another world. Strange, yet craving more, when Harry rubbed that little bundle of nerves, his own were set alight. It coursed through Tom's veins, enveloping his senses until all he could focus on was the intense stimulation radiating from Harry's handiwork down below. But soon, the sensations became too powerful to handle and he could not resist crying out with pure want.  
'Harry!' he screamed, twisting his hips in time with the moist muscle. 'Please, I'm so close'.

Not wanting to finish him off too soon, Harry pulled away and watched as Tom continued to wriggle and shudder, drawing his shoulder blades close with a prolonged moan. Even if Tom had, he knew there would be more to come, but right now, Harry wanted to share their pleasure.  
'Naughty Tom,' Harry said, coating his hardened cock with pre-cum and lubricant. 'For that, I'm going to have to go further with you'.

Unable to restrain his intense need, Tom now begged to be set free from the ties.  
'Let me see you,' he cried. 'I want to see you while we-'  
The raven haired boy complied, and cutting off the sentence, he banished the ties, allowing Tom to roll over and expose his twitching cock.  
'Better?' Harry soothed, reaching up between Tom's silken thighs and kissing his swollen lips.  
A babbled reply came and breaking away, red eyes met green as their bodies joined in a unison guided by uncontrolled passion.

Inch-by-inch, Harry eased past the tense barrier, taking his time to allow the panting body beneath him to adjust.  
'A-ahhhh,' Tom said, raising a hand to his forehead to wipe away the traces of sweat.  
And stilling his movements, Harry rubbed Tom's dampening temples.  
'Do you want me to stop?' he questioned, readjusting and ready to vacate the reddening boy.  
'No!' Tom replied, now gripping Harry's arm and pulling him downwards. 'I-I like pain- I-Ohhhh!'

Harry had hit Tom's sensitive prostate gland, for he cried out with need, and clamping his body, he hooked his legs round that forceful waist.  
And leaning down, so Harry's face levelled with his companion's swan-like neck, he teased and sucked on the Adams apple which protruded against porcelain but sweaty skin. It enticed his senses and swam across his own flushed exterior, pooling in the organ which now sent Tom into a state of euphoric bliss.

All which escaped his lips was moans intermingled with the occasional whimper. A beauty to behold, the sensuality of Tom's visage made Harry grasp him and hold their trembling bodies against each other's chests. In response, Tom hooked his arms round the smaller boy's back and trailed those spidery fingers across each vertebra. Angelic to the touch and breaths released in short bursts; their movements became unified into a singular entity of skin on skin contact.

'Tom-Marvolo- _Riddle_ ,' Harry said with each thrust into the quivering boy who bounced in place upon his lap. 'Fuck-Tom. So-uhhh-fuck-please'.  
And lowering his hands, he squeezed the ass which massaged his cock in a manner which sent Harry into a state of otherworldliness. Tom too, now embedding his fingers within the soft locks that tickled his cheek, babbled and mumbled incoherencies.

The register of their voices had heightened, for when Harry hit his lover's bundle of nerves, thus once more igniting an all enveloping heat to capture Tom's being, both released whimpers which signalled the impending climax that teetered upon a horizon crafted from their loving act.

'H-Harry,' Tom cried out. 'I-I can't-ahhhh-so good, so fucking good'.  
And feeling his body shudder under the uncontrollable intense pleasure that radiated below, Tom tensed round the smaller boy while he released the contents of his aching testicles upon Harry's abdomen. Contraction after contraction, each punctuated with a voracious, mind-shattering surge which tickled his nerves as if they were on fire; Tom's body jerked forward in time with every passionate burst of pleasure.

Numb yet in control, at that given time, a euphoric sensation unlike any other transcended all that sought for dominance, thus reducing Harry to a trembling mess. The tightness of Tom's muscular walls in spasm were forcing him to climax, for he could now feel his juices rising to that swollen bulbous head which continued to permeate with powerful thrusts into the taller boy's flushed and spent body.  
'T-T-Tom,' he stammered. 'T-Tom- _Tom_ - _ **Tom**_ _'._

Limbs giving in to the overwhelming state of their euphoria, the boys collapsed on top of one another. Though, as a final act of romance before the darkness consumed and sucked them into a world dominated by unprecedented paradise, to seal their new found connection, both locked lips in a loving embrace to then allow the shadows to overpower them.


End file.
